


Acquisitions

by ArSommers



Series: Beyond Nocturne [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Jedi, fanfic of a fanfic, old republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Jedi Master Loke Sanna makes an impromptu purchase.  One-shot.
Series: Beyond Nocturne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWTORAscension](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORAscension/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SWTOR: Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198818) by [SWTORAscension](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORAscension/pseuds/SWTORAscension). 



> This story is a fanfic based on SWTORAscension's fanfiction story "Nocturne", and takes place before chapter 8.
> 
> In addition, this particularly story is an AO3 exclusive and will not be posted on my fanfiction.net account.

Loke Sanna sealed the compartment door to her quarters, grateful to have some time to herself now that the Nocturne crew had successfully completed another mission. Not that she’d had any doubt in their abilities; she may have been their Commander for only a few months, but they’d proved time and time again their resourcefulness. This, in turn, began to build the foundations of trust, which was just as important as ingenuity, if not more.  
The Jedi Master sighed. She could go for a celebratory takho right now, but until an upgrade could be purchased for 2P-Y0, they were stuck with Imperial nutrient paste.  
Loke picked up her datapad and sat cross-legged on her bed. Perhaps she could fill the takho-less void by ordering some chance cubes.  
While Jedi were to refrain from any forms of attachment, Loke tended to view the numerical dice as more of a “room accessory” for her desk. Most she’d purchased on the holonet, but every once in a while she’d find a maker on a planet she was visiting. Some of the chance cubes cost more credits than others, but if she was able to help out a small business owner (particularly in the less fortunate parts of the galaxy) with a purchase, she didn’t see the harm.  
Turning on her datapad, Loke first ensured all the encryptions were up to date. Not that she cared if the Empire found out she liked occasional games with chance cubes, but she didn’t want them to have access to any sort of information. Still, the idea of the Empire holding an emergency meeting over a Jedi Master purchasing chance cubes made her smile.  
Once everything was verified, Loke scanned to see what new cubes were available. The ones made of blackened volcanic rock from Mustafar caught her eye, as did a set carved from orange kyber crystals. “I wonder if those could be secured in a lightsaber if I was in a pinch,” she thought aloud.  
Just then, a particular set caught Loke’s attention- ones made of swirling blue and scarlet, complete with white numbering. Not only was this coloring pleasing to the eye, but it reminded her of the color scheme she’d had the Nocturne painted. The seller was someone she’d purchased from previously, so she knew she would be getting a quality product in a timely manner (then again, since her mailing address was on Coruscant, she would have to wait until she returned to the planet to receive her acquisition, but at least she knew she’d have something fun upon her arrival).  
Closing out of a pop-up ad for alternative and, quite frankly, unsanitary uses for kyber crystals (“Why do I always get these?” she thought bitterly), Loke set the datapad on her nightstand and rested against her headboard. At times life could be hard, but it was these successful missions and little purchasing pleasures in life that helped make it worthwhile.


End file.
